Siddhartha the Hunter (Francisjohn)
"I can think, I can wait, and I can fast." Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter 2 Level: 2 Experience: 1460 XP (1840 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common Deity: The Stormlords First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: No Loitering Background: Open Abilities STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) human DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) human CON: 8 -1 (-2 pts) INT: 7 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 7 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 16 = (18) + CON (-1x2) (Fighter 2) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Studded Leather (3) + Buckler (1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Studded Leather (3) + Buckler (1) INIT: +6 = (4) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +2 = 2 (2) CMB: +6 = (2) + STR (4) CMD: 20 = + BAB (2) + STR (4) + DEX (4) Fortitude: +2 = 2 (3) + CON (-1) Reflex: +4 = 2 (0) + DEX (4) Will: +3* = 2 (0) + WIS (3) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +1 to Fear-based Will Save (Bravery) Weapon Statistics C. Longbow SR2: Attack: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, 100 ft range Aim: -1 attack +2 damage Shot: +1 attack/damage up to 30 ft. Longsword: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength), +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+2 skill pts) Dual Talent: Extra +2 bonus to any ability score Fighter Features Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields Bonus Feat: Extra combat feats at level 1 and even levels. Bravery: +1 Will save against fear based attacks. Feats Deadly Aim (Level 1): -1 attack +2 damage ranged attack rolls Point-Blank Shot (Fighter 1): +1 attack +1 damage ranged up to 30 ft. Precise Shot (Fighter 2): No -4 ranged into melee Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Capable (General): +1 Acrobatics, always class skill Skills Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (-2)/Level; Minimum (1)/level + FC (2) (Fighter 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 4 -2 +1 Capable Appraise -2 0 -2 +0 Bluff -2 0 -2 +0 Climb 6 1 3 4 -2 +0 Craft -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 4 -2 +0 Disguise -2 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 4 -2 +0 Fly 2 0 4 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 3 0 3 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 -2 +0 Perception 3 0 3 +0 Perform -2 0 -2 +0 Profession 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Sense Motive 3 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 4 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 -2 +0 Stealth 2 0 4 -2 +0 Survival 7 1 3 3 +0 Swim 6 1 3 4 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 -2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Buckler 5 gp 5 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Composite Longbow SR2 300 gp 3 lb Arrows (99/100) 5 gp 15 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket, Winter 0.5 gp 3 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Rations, Trail (10) 5 gp 10 lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Waterskins (10 days) 5 gp 20 lb Longbow 75 gp (3) On Aszar's horse = Totals: 448.60 gp 92 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 1 earned on first adventure: +300 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -448.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1.4 gp, Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 6'5" Weight: 265 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Dark Appearance: Stunningly large physique, Siddhartha usually towers most in any room. Scars of slavery abuse cover his exterior. Behind the outward appearance of past pain, his eyes convey an inward sense of wisdom. Demeanor: Stoically silent, but when he talks, his deep bass of a voice resonates throughout the area. He only speaks up when he needs to, in short simple phrases. Background A young boy was born on the western continent, entered the world into the arms of his loving parents. Siddhartha and his family lived a simple tribal life in relative peace. After a few short tender years, he was torn away from the screams of his devastated mother and father into a life of slavery. Buloxi is a caste society of the harshest extremes. Controlled by corrupt politicians, lawyers, and nobles, it is a poorly kept secret that the ruling class stays in power through a secret cabal of nefarious magic and sorcery. For demonstration of power at best and entertainment at worst, those in power ravage the surrounding areas taking slaves at will from peasant communities. The prisoners are used for all sorts of purposes, ranging from field work, hard labor, and servitude. Above all, the most 'talented' slaves were used in gladiatorial games for the entertainment of the elite. Siddhartha was a slave in this manner. The average life span of a slave was extremely short, and only through his own wit and natural sense of human survival did he navigate the torment of his masters that populated his youth. His formative years were spent in dingy prison cells, and slaves were abused on a regular basis. He had no access to a proper education, and was regularly underfed and malnourished. Despite these limiting conditions, he physically thrived. His masters quickly saw how strong and fast he had become, and he would be a top prospect for the Gladiator Games of Buloxi. A lifetime of slavery dulled his senses to violence; he showed no aversion to killing, and his status of a slave depended on his success in the arena. He was a quick learner in the ways of the sword, but even faster he mastered the art of the bow. Although he could quickly kill with the swipe of a sword, he strongly preferred the efficiency of the arrow. His routine became to treat his enemies like the prey of the forest from which he watched his father hunt. His deadly accuracy and precision gave him the nickname 'the Hunter', renowned through all castes in the Buloxi society. He felt that giving them a quick death was the most merciful act he could choose for his fellow slaves, while allowing him to preserve his own life. Siddhartha's rising rank within the gladiator slaves often meant he was traded between owners. His latest and last owner decided to enter him into a tournament of slaves in a different part of the continent. Siddhartha was shipped on a boat to the event, but the voyage was never to be completed. The slaves led a mutiny against the sailing crew, resulting the boat to be set ablaze. After the shipwreck, perhaps through the graces of the Stormlords, Siddhartha survived the aftermath by clinging to a large piece of wreckage. Floating over the western ocean, Siddhartha's piece of wood landed ashore a few miles away from the city of glass, Venza. Staggering into the town, he survived for weeks as a beggar. Finding no other alternative for improvement, he sought work as a hard laborer on the docks. After saving what wealth that he could, he bought some proper equipment, and set out on his life as an adventurer. His goal is to acquire the means necessary to return to the state of Buloxi, eradicate the slave-caste society as a whole, and return to his parents and live once more with his family in peace. Adventure Log No Loitering XP Received: 0 Treasure Received: 0 0 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry 300 Composite Longbow SR2 Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter (FC) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Old HP: 9 New HP: 8 -2 (8) + Con (-1) + FC (1) Total HP: 17 Class: Bravery +1 (against will: fear) Precise Shot (bonus feat) New Level: 2 = (2) + INT (-2) + Minimum [1 + FC (1)] Total Skill: 4 = Total (2) + New Level (2) Skills: Survival, Swimming Approvals *Approval (Sept 29, 2014) (Scott DeWar - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Oct 1, 2014) (Aura - judge) level 1 *Approval (Mar 29, 2015) (Aura) level 2 Info People Known Aszar Kzolp - fish sage witch person, can heal with turtle Charity - paladin red hair Cortesian temple guard Erin Vaneese - upfront tiefling, arcane pool Galen Parsons - district commander of Venza police near Dunn Wright Grog - male half-orc bartender Kepli Stormborn - Shaman with bird, can heal Paskell - fiesty tengu Wilmorn Fiedlerson - affable green-thumbed ranger, strong Enemies Crab spider - These are giant crab spiders, a vermin known for its ability to become nearly unnoticeable when standing still waiting for prey (+15 Stealth when not moving). Crab spiders have a poison that weakens your muscles. They also detect prey through ground vibrations. Orcs - have ferocity, dazzled in the sun Places visited Buloxi - caste society filled with mega-wealthy and slaves Dunn Wright Inn - main meeting place in Venza Venza, city of glass - canals, mystic pearl on arcane row Lessons Learned Category:Retired & Deceased Characters